


Girlfriends?

by EvieWhite



Category: American Horror Story, foxxay - Fandom, raulson
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieWhite/pseuds/EvieWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and Sarah tend to kiss and get a little handsy when they're out together but they've never put a label on their relationship. One night Lily is getting hit on and Sarah gets jealous. She calls Lily her girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlfriends?

Prompt: Sarah and Lily are known to kiss and make-out when they’re together, but they never put a label on their relationship. One night they’re out together and someone hits on Lily; Sarah gets jealous/possessive and calls Lily her girlfriend.

Sarah’s POV

 

Oh hell no. Hell fucking no. Lily dragged me out of bed to have a fun night of drinking and dancing with her, not to watch her get hit on by some sleaze bag, dumb-jock type. Who the fuck does this guy think he is anyway? Lily is mine.

I easily down another shot of tequila and wrap my arm around Lily’s waist, being a little more touchy than we usually are in public. Sure, we kiss and make-out sometimes, but technically we aren’t a couple…technically. Lily and I ignore labels, unless they’re on cereal boxes.

Tall, dark, and dickface gives me a weird look, almost like he’s challenging me. Challenge fucking accepted! Lily just looks back and forth between us. She clearly wasn’t flirting back, but I don’t think she expected me to react like this. 

“Hey babe, let’s go dance.” I lace my fingers through hers and tug her out to the middle of the dance floor, aware that dickface is following us. 

Lily grins, letting me turn her around and press myself to her. We sway to the music, grinding against each other. The loud, pulsating music combined with Lily’s ass wiggling on the front of my skin tight jeans makes my adrenalin go crazy. 

Well this night is starting to turn around! Lily faces me and runs her fingers through my hair. I can’t hold back the wetness that floods my panties. Yeah, they’re definitely ruined by the third song. 

That’s when I feel someone else’s fingers brush over mine on their way to Lily’s ass. Un-fucking-believable! Sleaze bag is here again with his disgusting hands all over my Lily. The look on her face lets me know that she is really uncomfortable.

“Hey buddy, get the fuck away from her!” I move to stand between him and Lily. “Why don’t you go try to get with someone who’s more in your league, like that fucking trash can over there?” I gesture to a literal garbage can. 

He raises is eyebrows and takes an intimidating step closer. “The lady can speak for herself.”

“Yeah well, this lady is my fucking girlfriend, so back the fuck off!” 

I don’t know who’s more surprised, dickface or Lily. Dickface just shakes his head, holds his hands up, and walks away. 

I cup the back of Lily’s neck and pull her in for a searing kiss, which she eagerly reciprocates. “So I’m your girlfriend?” she asks as we break apart for air. 

“Definitely, if that’s alright with you.”

 

Grinning to each other we kiss again intensely, not caring who sees or who knows we’re a couple. 

 

Fin.


End file.
